The compliation fict
by TheGoldenTrioZ-J
Summary: A little fict comprising of short paragraphs of either sexual or dark fiction written by me and my friend jake troy and luke


**A/N This is a compilation of dark and sexual ficts me and my friends have sent to each other next to each fict it will tell you who wrote it.**

 **Enjoy…**

By me(zara)

Hermione groaned, waking up in some sort of bedroom and saw lying on a bed as she rubbed her eyes as the sound of a door opening a herd as she saw the newly returned professor lockhart walk in as she swallowed"professor, where am i?"she asked and he looked up.

"ahh hermione you awake, you in my private chambers"he said as she frowned and he moved to her bedside.

"hermione do you remember what happened in your 2nd year here?"he asked and she nodded.

"the chamber of secrets, the basilisk, i was petrified at the time sir"he nodded and took her hands in his making her hold her breath, her childhood crush returning.

"hermione, the chamber of secrets is about the be opened again and a basilisk is going to be set loose"

The 14 year old girl went wide eyed"sir we must stop it then"he chuckled and stopped her jumping up.

"this is what you don't realise dear child"he said as he moved closer to her and she felt his hand on her thy.

"it's _me_ who's going to open _your_ chamber of secrets with _my_ basilisk"

Hermione realised and went to move away but he had flipped up her skirt and pressed his body onto her's.

"s-sir stop please"she begged and he chuckled and let her go for a second to remove his robes which gave her a split second to try and turn to the door only for him to grab her around the waist and force her onto the bed.

"where are you going?"he asked pinning her back to the bed.

"sir, your my teacher, please dont do this"she wept and he raised his brows.

"it's got to happen child"he said and started to unbutton his pants and she felt tears escaping her eyes as she started to cry.

"i-ill scream"she said and he looked at her.

"you wouldnt dare"

"AHHH-"

" _SILENCIO!_ "

The screams were not hered outside of the room as he looked at her"why are you crying girl?"he asked as he let his 'basilisk' roam free from his boxers and reached forward, clasping a hand around her black underwear and pulled them down her legs and off her ankles throwing them onto the floor as he positioned himself against her.

"please sir- please"she choked on her own tears and he swallowed.

"if you keep squirming this is going to hurt you badly"he said but she didn't stop trying to move and he grabbed his wand.

" _petrificus totalus_ "

Hermione's body locked up as she couldn't move except from her head as she looked away as she screamed in pain, her last shard of innocence being taken away from her.

In the morning hermione heard voices and opened her eyes to see herself looking at mcgonagall dumbledore and lupin as mcgonagall ran to her.

"oh hermione im sorry you had to experience that"

Hermione realised she was stark naked under the covers and she was given mcgonagall's robes to cover herself with and she was brought to her feet as they went to leave the chambers and had to walked through the great hall to get to gryffindor tower and people looked up at the 4 people and started to try and figure out why hermione was in mcgonagall's robes as a slytherin smiled and turned as hermione walked past and he noticed she was barefoot and nothing on her ankles and grinned as he slowly got up and reached grabbing the robe's and gave a hard tug making them rip away from the poor girls body and everyone gasped.

They weren't gasping for the fact she was stark nude, they were gasping for the bruises and bite marks she had all over her skin, and dried blood on her thighs and her arms as she felt her cheeks go extremely red and dumbledore replaced his own robes over the cold girl, doing them up tight as mcgonagall turned to the teachers table, focusing on lock heart who was dumbstruck.

"YOU ARE FIRED LOCKHART"she yelled with anger in her eyes and he jumped up.

"what i do?"he asked, trying to look innocent.

"you just saw the marks on this girls body, you are a sick man, leave now, you will be sent to azkaban for this- lets go hermione, we need to get to madame pomfrey"

* * *

By Jake

"master has given Dobby a sock!" spoke Dobby excitedly, "Dobby is free!". "its about time" said Harry with a smile on his face. "indeed!" squeaked Dobby "and now I truly need to return the favor!". "you don't need to do anything Dobby" replied Harry, "oh, but I do master!" replied Dobby, slowly reaching his hand downwards and under his loincloth. "Dobby what are you doing?" said harry, the smile dropping from his face."I must repay you!" said Dobby as he gently pulled out his long bony member. "Dobby, this is weird, you really don't need to do that" spoke harry as he started to walk backwards cautiously. "no master I must! you gave me a sock... now i must give you my cock.." and at that moment Dobby jumped on harry, ripping of his clothes and ravaging the anal area, he slipped his long bony pale white wand into Harry, covering his hand over Harry's mouth to block out the cries of pain... he had done it... he had pleased his master.

* * *

By me

"W-what is this?"Hermione Granger murmured looking at the leather bound black book as she sat inside the whomping willow. Turning a page she saw the inside cover"property of Tom Marvolo Riddle"she went wide eyed"tom's diary, harry said if you write inside of it, it will write back, lets see"the young witch grabbed her quill, dipping it in ink and flipped to a blank page"hello?"she wrote and waited and before her eyes the words appeared on the page.

"Hello Hermione"was wrote back as she shivered and smirked writing again"can you see me?"she wrote and in a blink of an eye letters were on the page"oh i see you everywhere, in class bedroom, at home, in the shower…"hermione stared."you watch me in the shower?"she asked cautiously as a smiley face appeared on the page"oh yes, such a sight"Hermione felt a breath on the back of her neck, making her hair stand up on end"b-but why?"she wrote down.

"well why not?"hermione thought of why he wouldn't just casually watch her in the shower but she still didn't think he could see her"what am i wearing?"she leaned back and waited. "a gryffindor robe, a white shirt a red and gold tie a black pleated skirt tights and shoes"hermione stared in shock, everything was correct"where are you?"she asked and the words appeared.

"behind you"hermione felt hands on her sides as she looked down and saw her robes being scrunched up like in a fist but no hands were there"i'm always behind you"

* * *

By me

"LET ME GO"hermione cried out as bellatrix pinned hermione to the floor"no, you little mudblood"she said as she cut deep into the young witches arm making her scream in pain, writhing in pain as she saw the words mudblood being cut into her left arm as the blood pooled around hermione's body"ohh you're crying"the dark wizard smiled as she brushed away the witch's tears as she lowered her lips to hermione's arm gliding her tongue over the deep red wounds lapping up the blood as if it were precious to her"g-get away from me" hermione said and tried to get away but couldn't"what's wrong baby, wouldn't want you to get an infection now would we?"bellatrix asked teasingly, the voice never leaving hermione's mind as she screamed again more tears running down her face as bellatrix cut just under her stomach, onto her pelvis"property of bellatrix lestrange"she murmured and smiled as she giggled, her shrill voice filling the whole malfoy manor as she lowered her lips to hermione's pelvis like with her arm she licked up the blood leaving the words clean on hermione's pale white skin. "just let me go please HELP"hermione yelled but a hand was clamped over her mouth."shh shh"she said as hermione felt the inside of her right leg beginning to sting badly"time to take care of the blood"hermione clenched her eyes closed whimpering the feeling of the tongue moving up her inside thy.

* * *

By jake

Hermione had opened her eyes, she seemed to be in some sort of house with a thatched roof. she was disoriented, "where am i? how did i get here? why cant i remember anything?" she thought, "this place looks familiar". Hermione looked left and right, "oh my god" she spoke out loud, she was chained up against the wall... naked. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" she screamed, "HELP!"... "there is no e'lp in e're" spoke a quiet yet gruff voice coming from the dark corner of the home. Hermione shrieked, but she was helplessly pinned butt-naked against the cold wall, the chill gave her goosebumps which passed up her soft pale skin freezing everything exposed to the cold. The figure in the corner laughed heavily and stood. he was very large.. and very tall.. "HAGRID!" yelled Hermione, "help me!". "no" spoke hagrid "i was the one to put you er'e my pretty piece of pork" "what!" screamed Hermione "let me go!"

But Hagrid just laughed and came closer, he took off his large traveling cloak to reveal a fat naked leathery looking body. he was ready, he stuck his giant wand into Hemione and then proceeded to ram it into every orifice available on her body, including the nose, the ear, the arse, everywhere. "oh you dir'ey girl he said as he started to whip her and spank her, hermione screamed and screamed, then began to cry as she succomed to hagrids evil attacks, until finally she fainted, Hagrid yanked his beard out of hermiones rectum, and stood back to admire his handywork, she was bleeding, nothing less then a useless bit of meat, "fang!" called hagrid..

"Dinner time!"

* * *

By me

Hermione granger took in a breath sitting on the bank of the black lake sad as she sniffed"i know he has other lovers"she sniffed looking around as something slimey caressed her arm though she pushed it away"leave me alone"she sobbed"go find pavarti, you have a much better time with her than you do with me"she said as the slimey being caressed her arm again, now going to her waist"i aid leave me alone"she looked up locking eyes with the giant squid, who was habited in the black lake"i don't want to today"she said but the slimy tentacle gripped her waist and roughly pulled her into the freezing cold water.

* * *

By Jake

Darkness, pain, silence... Harry opened his eyes and he realized he was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. He then saw Dumbledore who was sat at the end of his bed. "sir! the stone, professor quirell! he's Voldemort! I think hes has the philosophers stone!" cried Harry as he tried to get up."no Harry, lay back down, quirell is dealt with, as for the stone we have discarded it, you saved the school Harry." "W what! I saved the school!" "indeed my boy, now rest" spoke Dumbledore softly, Harry lay back on the bed breathing heavily. "I've been here eating Bertie bot's every flavor beans waiting for you to wake...I've also been admiring your'e body" "What?" croaked harry suddenly alert. "nothing" said Dumbledore "Here, have a bean" After speaking he held out a box of Bertie bots every flavor beans."Ok sir.." Harry reached out and chose a bean, he put it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed... "what flavor was that?" choked Harry, "oh that was sperm flavor" replied Dumbledore... " _MY_ sperm flavor"... Harry looked at him in shock, and replied...

"Tasty sir!"

* * *

By me

"get away from me please!"hermione shrieked blood running down her head as she crawled back from the oncoming werewolf who had dragged her into the whomping willow, her leg bleeding badly as she felt her body wracking with fear."p-please don't hurt me"she said and her back hit the wall as another growl was heard"please"she begged and got up only to be shoved to the floor as the werewolf tried to maul her, biting scratching anything it could do.

Hermione landed a sock to his nose making him whine in pain and stalk off and she looked down at her robes, torn to shreds and her trousers covered in dirt and blood as she got up and ran for the door but her leg was bitten again as the wolf shrieked and started to transform back and left remus lupin on the floor in pain.

"p-professor?"hermione asked shocked as lupin crawled to hermione. "im so sorry i hurt you miss granger"he said as she shook her head"hermione sir please call me hermione"she said as he nodded. "i can heal your wounds, but you have to trust me, i'm not usefull with a want to clean wounds but i have special powers"he said as she swallowed and nodded and he sat up"this might be a little disturbing but just don't think about it"he said as she nodded and he kissed the wound on her forehead, coating it in saliva then pulled back and found the wound healed.

"a werewolf's saliva can heal a wound on a wizard or witch"he said as he started to kiss her arm where cuts were and she saw them heal in front of her eyes"woah"she said shocked and he nodded and looked at her leg as he started to kiss up her leg and the blood vanished"all better"he said and smiled but hermione looked at her clothes"can you repair my robes and such sir?"she asked and he shook his head. "im not that skillful with a wand dear, might aswell take them off"

* * *

By Luke

the sorting hat was waiting for the first person to start with."your first neville"said professor mcgonagall. neville steps forward and puts the sorting hat on "This one is a wimp but he has potential , GRYFFINDOR"said the sorting hat. and nevile walks to the house. draco walks up and says"out of my way babies" draco puts on the sorting hat and it says "he's gay,SLYTHERIN" hermione steps up and puts on the sorting hat and goes on"shes fit and hot meet ne in dombledores office and pick me up ,GRYFFINDOR. Hermione felt the hat hardening, she had to keep it as a secret and a promise. Harry steped up and put it on, and it said so much power but so much fear, GRYFFINDOR. Harry felt hat get tighter, harry took the sorting hat of and stood with Hermione and ron feeling discomforted as they went to there new dorms

Midnight struck and Hermione remembered her promise and went to get the sorting hat it took her a while. Once she found Dumbledores office no one was in she had a few rips on her uniform. Once Hermione found the sorting hat he said thank you now to return the favor, take your clothes. Hermione did what she was told and striped. Do you think its going to be safe, said Hermione the sorting hat didnt reply to her but said get on top of me , Hermione still did what she was asked. But before she started dumbledore walks in and says WHAT ARE YOU DOING GRANGER, but she was having to much fun she accidentally said join in sir ill give you a bj. Dumbledore to no for an awnser so he joined in

The end

* * *

By me

Hermione looked behind her, feeling watched as she grabbed her wand from her pocket"who's there?"she asked walking through the corridor that night under harry's invisible cloak as she gulped.

"stupefy"hermione flew back from draco's blast to her chest as she flew back but stayed under the cloke not seeing her attacker as she looked at the marauder's map she had in her possession, having stole it from professor lupin as she held her breath and draco malfoy walked out from behind the wall.

"where are you granger?"he asked with a teasing smirk in his robes and she couldn't help but admire his hairstyle, and the fact that standing in front of her his grey eyes looked warm and settling as she stepped back.

"i know you're here granger, show yourself"he said looking around and he held his wand out and turned in a circle as he saw his wand hit the side of her cloak and grabbed it ripping it off to the floor.

"what are you doing down here?"he asked walking around her smirking and she shiverd.

"i was looking for my books which went missing, i need them for class tomorrow"she said as draco folded his arms.

"what would you do if i told you i had your books?"he asked and she swallowed and walked back to lean on the wall.

"do you have them?"she asked and he raised his brows.

"i dunno, do i?"he asked with a smirk and she groaned.

"what do you want malfoy?"she asked as he fetched the cloke.

"stay there"

Hermione was waiting for him to do what ever then he draped the cloak over both of them and she was pushed to her knees with draco shoving his member into her mouth.

"you asked"

* * *

By Troy

One afternoon "Harry potter" went on a trip in his magic flyable car with "Ron". Harry was thinking to himself and Ron had the magical power to read his mind. "Harry" was thinking about how could he get his "DICK BIGGER" and "ron" had a brilliant idea!

"ROn gave him the time of his life sword fitting, splash back and much more.

* * *

By Jake

And so... after accidentally stroking past Hermiones hand, ron sensed a strange tingling. He knew Hermione felt it to as they aexchanged glances which slowy fell into a stare of lust between them, ron leaned closer to Hermione and she diddnt resist. His hand stroked past her ear and he brought his lips to her ear and whispered... wanna see my ginger wand?

* * *

By Jake

It was winter in the hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the students had already sat down at the house tables, digging into the feast with smiles on their faces. Ron , Hermione and harry sat at the griffindor table eating as much as they can, sitting opposite the table were luna lovegood and Neville longbottom, "hey luna, can I ask you a question?" Said Harry curiously. "You may" replied luna. "Well I was just wondering why you were actully named luna? Its a strange name no offence". "None taken Harry" spoke luna "my father named me luna after the moon, it resembles beauty does it not?". "Oh i see, fascinating" said Harry. Unfortunately draco malfoy was listening close to them from the table beside them. "So luna means the moon?" Sneered malfoy, "the moon resembles the arse not beauty! LUNA gimme dat arse!" Suddenly malfoy leaped onto luna and raped her.

The end.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure there's going to be more chapters for this, there isnt a doubt about it but i hope you like these short little ficts**


End file.
